Counterpulsation is a well-recognized form of mechanical assistance for the heart. It is used in over 100,000 patients worldwide each year and many patients with short term cardiac dysfunction can be saved. Almost all of these patients currently undergo treatment with an Intra Aortic Balloon Pump (IABP) which is composed of a balloon attached to a catheter that resides in the patient's descending aorta and which is inflated and deflated to improve the heart's performance. The balloon catheter is usually inserted in a groin artery and the catheter is connected to a console which is placed beside the patient's bed. The console shuttles a light gas, such as Helium, through the narrow catheter into and out of the balloon. The balloon is timed to empty very quickly as the heart beats, which lowers the pressure inside the aorta and makes it easy for the heart to eject blood. When the heart relaxes, the balloon fills and blood is pushed through the arteries of the heart and the rest of the body. The combination of reduced work for the heart and improved blood flow to the heart have a very salutary effect on cardiac function.
Unfortunately for the patient, the catheter is inserted in the groin and he or she must remain supine in bed. This condition cannot be maintained indefinitely as the patient becomes weak from immobility. Also, infection sometimes travels up the catheter and into the blood stream, causing a serious condition.